The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend
by TheDreadGhost
Summary: Nikolai, a rouge former war hero crosses path with a very familiar and hostile face. Jessica, a seeker for justice has the fight of her life and pays a huge price. Setting their feud aside, they agree to work together by setting an eye for an eye for their own benefit. They're forced team up to take down a more dangerous enemy. CreepyPasta.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

The sound of the glass being slammed against the old dirty bar for the third time in as many seconds finally snapped him out of his thoughts. Cooly he looked up at the bartender who was giving him an annoyed look, telling him to either continue his tab or piss off. Rubbing his blurry eyes in an attempt to shake the effects of the alcohol off he stared down at the piles of shot glasses.

It never came to a surprise to him what too many drinks would do to him. After all, his blood was probably partly comprised of alcohol. He lazily reached for his small glass of vodka and downed it instantly. The faint sour taste was there, but it wasn't accompanied by signs of passing out anytime soon.

"Another." He demanded as he slammed the glass back onto the table. Flicking the small glass towards the bartender, he waited for it to be once again filled.

"I think you've had enough for one night." The bartender told him in a gruff and vaguely irritated tone.

He looked him straight in the eyes and responded in an equally obstinate tone, "I'll be done when _I_ decide I'm done." He fought the urge to grab the scruffy man by the neck and strangle him. Sure, maybe he _had_ had enough for one night, but this was no ordinary night. Even though he had already drunk upwards of 30 shots, it was still not enough to knock him out or even get him mildly intoxicated. He did, however, play along so he wouldn't draw anyone's attention.

The bartender took the glass in front of him and started to clean it in true bartender fashion. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I don't want any trouble."

Deliberate in his movements, he tipped the bar stool back until he was staring at the dirty lights above. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. On any other night, he would've been more than glad to start up a fight, especially in a half full bar. But not tonight. Any night but tonight. He finally opened his eyes and replied to the bartender, "Okay buddy, you win. But there's no rule stating that I can't hang around here, is there?"

Reluctantly, the bartender nodded. "Just don't cause any trouble or I'll have to call the cops."

He raised both of his hands in surrender and said, "You're the boss." He always hated calling others that. He was his own boss and that was it.

Looking across the dusty room he decided that, if he wasn't going to be allowed another drink, he might as well get up before his back cramped up any further. With a stretch he got to his feet, relieved to not be sitting on that uncomfortable stool anymore. Two hours in one position would be irritating for anyone.

He could've sat anywhere on a quiet night like this, but he had chosen that spot specifically. He'd wanted to sit somewhere he could absorb his surroundings from and, more specifically, observe a certain target. Ever since he had entered the bar, he couldn't get his eyes away from it. Something about it kept him curious and encouraged a closer examination. So he did what he did best; secure a position and study the objective. While he was spying, he'd ordered a few shots to ease the goal for himself. As time went by, the glasses had started to pile up. He had thought it was going to be an easy job, but it was far from the walk in the park he had anticipated. Minutes turned to hours and nothing changed, which only incited greater determination and fascination within him.

Seeing as he couldn't continue the mission in observation mode, he decided to approach the target and go in offense mode. He walked by the empty tables, swimming in his thoughts and tactics. The experience felt like crossing a road with fly bullets everywhere. Once he got to the table, he pulled out the chair and sat in front of the girl.

"I don't mean to pry, but you've been sitting quietly by yourself all night." He observed a chuckle in his words.

The girl in front of him raised an eyebrow and kept spinning the straw in her margarita. Smirking, she, at last, replied, "I'm sorry, but I didn't know that it was a crime for a girl to sit and have a drink."

He clicked his tongue and felt his level of intrigue rise. "Now isn't that sweet. Most girls would've told a jerk, aka me, to piss off."

"Well, after watching me all night, I'm sure you can tell I'm not 'most girls'."

"Sorry, I can't help it. Old habits die hard." He studied her face intently, hoping for a hint of what was going on behind her hazel eyes. Sadly, no sign of her thoughts showed in her expression.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ aren't you rude? Is that how you always approach the ladies?" She took a sip of her drink while still keeping eye contact with him.

"Not exactly. I'm not really a big fan of befriending others. But in your case, I'll make an exception." He gave her a smile that would explain about everything about his attitude.

"Ooh, should I feel lucky?" Finishing her margarita, she set the empty glass down on the corner of the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me order you a drink. How does something stronger sound to you?"

"I think _you've_ already had enough to drink." Her statement caused him to raise an eyebrow of his own. "Sorry," She apologized, though he highly doubted she was actually repentant of her actions. "I guess it seems like I have a bad habit of eavesdropping as well."

Lightly chuckling, he smiled at her words. "Well then, it seems that we're both guilty."

* * *

"So tell me, what's a pretty young lady like you doing in a dirty old bar like this." As charming his tone was, it didn't seem to have an effect on her. Not that he'd expected it to.

"Having a drink." She replied evenly, raising the margarita he had just bought her as if to prove her statement. "And you're here…?"

He picked up his glass of water and stared at it before replying "Well I _was_ drinking."

She leaned a little closer to him and fixed him with a smirk. "I noticed. You know, for someone who's been spying on me all night you seem to ask the most innocuous questions."

"Innocuous, how?" He asked, intrigued at her choice of words.

"Well, as it stands, you've bought me a drink and asked why I'm here but for some reason, you don't seem interested in the usual formalities of conversation." She smiled, "My name, for example."  
"I don't see any necessity in that. When your only objective is to make small talk, I feel that names are redundant, after all, you'll probably never see me again."

"So mysterious and yet you seem like you have a lot to say."

"It's all in asking the right questions." He countered.

"What do you do? How's that for asking the right question." She quirked an eyebrow. "Unless that's _also_ too much for small talk."

He let out a small laugh. "Ex-Spetsnaz. Ex-KGB."

"Those aren't references you hear every day," she commented lightly. "A bit far away from home, don't you think?"

"Like I said, _ex._ " He took another sip of his water, wishing it was alcohol, before continuing. "I was discharged. You know, for a conversation this seems rather one sided. You know what _I_ am and yet, you've revealed nothing about yourself."

"Well," She stared at her drink for a moment before saying, "I'm an attorney."

 _Almost too easy. A test perhaps?_ "Liar." He countered with a smirk.

"My mistake, ex-attorney." She looked back at him. "Not bad soldier boy."

He shrugged easily. "Some things never change."

"Is the evil in humanity one of them?" She asked, amused.

"After enough war," He muttered. "Faith in humanity is hard to come by. You spend enough time in a battle zone like me, and you'll soon call death your new home, mistrust, your staunchest ally."

"Death…" She studied him for a moment before asking, "Must be hard to go out every day never quite sure if you'll ever make it back alive."

"You get used to it, you need to." He shook his head and laughed softly. "Enough of me, how about you? You're far away from Germany. Any particular reason?"

"Well," She took a thoughtful sip of her drink "America is the land of opportunity, right? I needed a fresh start from my old life. I had ridiculous goals and I wanted to forget them."

"Nyet. Once you dedicate a portion of your life to something, you stick with it." He muttered. "I learned that the hard way. What's your excuse?"

"That really has nothing to do with you." She commented dryly. "But since you've been so kind, Neo-Nazis murdered my family."

"But not you." He observed.

"Obviously. The authorities couldn't help me so I had to take matters into my own hands." Looking into her glass she sighed and drained it. He could sense the wish for oblivion in her movements because they so closely matched his own. "When I finally found them," At his raised eyebrow she amended, "Well, I suppose they found me. Their goal was to finish me off but I was saved. I realized avenging my family was an unattainable goal so instead, I used my second chance to," She waved a hand lazily. "Save others from similar injustices, if you will."

"As a lawyer. What changed?" He asked, curious.

"Sometimes you care too much to do your job." She said, regret touching her voice. "Sometimes..."

"Shit hits the fan."

She laughed, a little sadly he thought. "Something like that. I learned that sometimes you can't save everyone."

"That's always a hard lesson to learn." He raised up his glass of water and announced, "Here's to new beginnings."

She flashed a grin. "I've already finished mine."

"So you have." He flooded some of his water into her glass. "Although, if you think the drink matters, you're sorely mistaken. It's all in the words." He nodded to her glass expectantly, "And the eyes behind them."

"Charming and intelligent, an excellent combination." She raised her glass as well and let the two clink. "Too bad we won't see each other again."

He noted the shift in her tone at once, "Places to be?"

"Sadly." She got up from her chair and was about to reach into her pocket, presumably for her wallet, before he cut her off.

"On me, I insist."

She smiled, "Who am I to refuse that? Thanks for the drink and the good conversation, that's not something you get every night." Languidly she saluted him with two fingers before turning and, with an unhurried deliberateness, weaved her way through the bar and left.

He watched her go, studying her every move. Even when she was on the street, he could not help but absorb her through the dirty windows. So absorbed in his thoughts was he, that he didn't notice the bill being placed on the table. He picked it up only to furrow his brow in disbelief. "Twenty bucks for a margarita? Must've been one hell of a margarita. Ah well," He looked back to the window, despite knowing she wouldn't be there. "It was worth it I suppose."

Despite what he'd said to her concerning small talk, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd meet the odd silver haired girl again. _You know, I think I might enjoy that._

* * *

 **So that was just a small intro for the story. I still have got miles to go and it's going to be hard work. Believe it or not, I woke up from a dream where I was writing down this intro at 3 in the morning. So I've got no straight plot yet. I wrote down this small part the minute I woke up from that dream. It's going to be a bumpy ride and you're forced to sit through it!**

 **Q: *flatly* Yippie…**

 **IDG: Oh yeah, she had something to do with helping as well. Eh, it wasn't that important.**

 **Q: *mutters* I sold my soul for _this?_**

 **IDG: And yet your debt only grows... With no commendations whatsoever.**


	2. Close Encounter of The Fourth Kind

**_Close Encounter of The Fourth Kind_**

As he was walking down the empty street, he couldn't get his mind set of anything other than that girl. _Ugh! Snap out of it Vanek! You have a job to do._

And yet she kept drifting back. It wasn't in a romantic way, he was merely interested in her, after all, people like that were rare these days. She hadn't flirted, she hadn't avoided, she'd been straight to the point and, excluding her little test, honest to a fault. It was fascinating.

 _You're getting distracted again._

"I'm not, okay." He replied to voice in his head. "My mission is still on the go."

 _Vanek! This is bigger than you or I. You need to focus._

"I know. This isn't my first mission, you don't need to tell me that." He angrily muttered under his breath. Sometimes, he wished he could shut the voice up but he knew it wasn't like a switch you could just flip. It was either everything or nothing.

The lights lining the streets shone their fake light over the ground, casting everything else into sharp shadows. It's effect brought on the unnerving sensation he was being watched. As he strode by alley after alley, the feeling grew till it was more like being followed than merely being observed.

 _Focus!_

 _That's what I'm trying to do._ He took a deep breath and let his other senses take the lead. He closed his eyes and started walking again. He could by now make out the noises. They sounded a lot like chains, chains clicking with each other. He could've taken it as a guess as to what the noise was if it weren't constantly repeated. He couldn't tell if they were a distraction or a bait. All he knew that the sound was leading him somewhere.

"Anytime, anywhere."

 _Vanek! Don't do anything stupid._

He clicked his tongue and stood by an alley, but not just any alley. The sound, the noise, kept echoing through the long dark tunnel. He knew that this was it. Whoever was standing at the end better have written their will, because they just took their last breath. He took a step forward and just like that, the noises stopped.

 _Nikolai!_

No matter how much the voice inside of his head screamed, Nikolai kept moving forward. Clenching his fists and keeping an eye on his quickly darkening surroundings, he prepared himself for any sudden attack. As he went deeper, he isolated himself from every other distraction or anything in his mind. His hearing was at its finest as he continued deeper into the blackness.

Once he got deep enough, he started hearing small and soft breaths. He always recognized that sound no matter how much time went by between listenings.

"I hope you lived a decent life because this is your last minute so make it count." He called out to whoever was standing only ten meters before him, hidden in the shadows. He didn't expect much from the person. Maybe a whimper or two but not a response to be sure.

He _did_ get a response, but not in words. Instead, something flew at him. He expected it to be a bullet, but there were no gunshots. He quickly leaned sideways, and let the projectile fly past him. He couldn't see what it was but definitely felt new. Once the object stretched far enough, it retreated itself to whoever shot it.

Nikolai jumped to his left just in case. The long foreign metal object returned to its owner whose identity was still unknown. He could hear low amused giggles from whoever he was facing.

"Why don't stop hiding and come out to face me like a real man." He called with a chuckle as he snapped his neck sideways.

He could finally hear slow footsteps approaching him. It seemed like whoever was out there was having fun and subsequently took their time. "But then again," They finally stepped out of the dark and stood in front of Nikolai, wearing a smirk. "You're not a man, are you."

Nikolai couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the realization. " _Usually_ girls try to kill me after they fail to get me in bed with them, _not_ when I spend 20 bucks on a margarita for them."

Standing in front of him was a girl, the same girl whom he had been curious about for the past few hours. She stood with her jacket spread open _Trying to seduce me maybe._ The grey scarf was hiding her slender neck and some of her face _Not very helpful in the battle._ And those brown eyes were filled with determination _The eyes of a warrior._ Though what he couldn't pin point was the long chains that were wrapped around her arms. Looking closer, he realized that the chains weren't wrapped around her, they were melded to her flesh, more a part of her than merely an addition.

A small amount of the metal dropped on the ground, grabbing his attention. Nikolai shook his head and raised his fists. "So tell me, did you enjoy our conversation, or were you in it for the mind games?" His legs slowly lead him to move in circles around her.

The girl noticed the movement and moved around as well, dragging the chain against the rough ground. "You want an honest answer?" She wondered with a smirk.

"Please."

"I mostly enjoyed our talk." She let out a small giggle. "This was like the best date I have ever had."

Nikolai replied the smile. "Well, I'm glad we both enjoyed ourselves. Any plans later tonight?"

"You mean after I kill you?"

"If you want to put it in that way, then yes. After all, maybe if you tell yourself you'll win enough, you'll actually survive."

"Is that the best you've got. I got the impression you'd actually prove a challenge." She waved the chain around as if she was wiping the air. "I'd hate for you to disappoint."

He covered his face with a wide grin "If it's a challenge you're looking for," Twitching his fingers against the air, he let out a low grunt. Straightening the digits as long as they could go, he put on a little more extra force. The tip of his fingers started bleeding out, in a dark colored liquid. Something was stretching itself out of the flesh. In the shape of shiny flat rods, metal claws started growing out of his fingers. They unsheathed themselves until they were almost three times as long as the fingers.

Once they were in position, Nikolai waved the claws at her and announced: "Then it's a challenge you'll get."

"Ooh, at least now you won't have an excuse when I beat you!" She grinned wickedly, displaying teeth that looked more like sharpened fangs than anything else.

"Those teeth don't seem like the type to win you any dates." He commented dryly.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," She clicked her jaws together, brown eyes playful. "Much."

Neither of the metal wielding combatants made a move. They kept watching each other's eyes, expecting the other to make the first move. Locking to their bodily weapons as close as ever, they focused on keeping their distance and walking in circles. Though their facial expression didn't hint at what went on behind their eyes, both of them felt a high level of tension rising in their minds.

 _Stop toying with her!_

And that distraction, that small flinch, was the opportunity she needed.

A quick smirk covered her lips and she wasted no time. She quickly hurled the long chains at him. Nikolai was caught off guard but was able to dodge the flying metal, only by sheer luck. As the chain was passing by, Nikolai quickly slammed his hand against the flying metal snake in an attempt to grab it. He succeeded in doing so and managed to both stop it and hold a strong grip on it.

He looked at the girl and quickly noticed her smirk. He tried to react but the chains retracted themselves to her arms and him along with them. As he stumbled on the ground and managed to regain his position. Trying to overpower her, he pulled it as hard as he could and dragged her forward as well. But instead of proving who was the strongest, the girl chose to dash towards him. It took Nikolai a while to realized her plan so she managed to reach him and deliver a quick powerful jab against his rib cage, specifically where his heart was, clearly aiming to break something. Hearing the sound of cracking bones was a sign that she had succeeded in doing so.

But instead of falling down in pain like her victims usually did, he grabbed her by the arm and swung her against the wall. She connected with the solid concrete with her back, trying to ease her impact. She fell halfway to the ground fighting the sharp pain in her spine. She looked up through her blurry vision and saw Nikolai dusting off his jacket as if nothing happened. She tried to get up, but the impact had been too powerful and the recent lack of alcohol in her bloodstream didn't help at all. She could withstand pain, she always did. Fighting the agony, she forced herself to get back on her feet.

Never in her life had she ever beaten like this. Never before and never would be again. She had to give the guy credit, he was the first who managed to drop her on her knee. Curiosity aroused, she queried amusedly, "What's your secret?" She was in fact in pain, but she was willing to die first before showing any signs of weakness.

Nikolai tapped his chest a few times before at last admitting, "I got to say, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm unable to die, that punch would've killed me undoubtedly."

"It was meant to." She painfully popped the joints of her spine back into their places and chuckled. "So you're cheating. That's not fair, now is it?"

"This has nothing to do with fairness." He answered slicing the air around him aimlessly. "Life's a bitch. I learned that the hard way, remember?"

She slightly nodded. "True." She straightened herself out, even though her legs were unsteady.

Nikolai took a deep breath "You do know that only one of us is walking out alive." He slowly took a step towards her.

She gritted her teeth in agony. Not because of was he was saying, but the fact that he was right. She was supposed to be stronger.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're by far my best combatant." He complimented, that infuriating smirk playing at his lips.

She smiled back, more wryly. "The feeling's mutual."

Nikolai stopped only a few feet before her. "In that case, Spasibo I do svidaniya." And he stabbed her right in the chest. Four individual metal claws striking her lungs and heart, making her end as quick as possible.

She let out a painful gasp, as the blood blocked her throat. Her weak legs gave up and her body lost its stability. Her chin was rested on his shoulder as she could hear his slow mumbling, maybe honoring their duel.

Nikolai finished his prayer and said, "It's been an honor." She tried to reply but only gags were heard. He was about let her body go before she finally spoke.

"The honor's been mine."

He didn't know what to make of it until the shocking pain in his neck came. She used whatever strength she had and dug her razor-sharp teeth into his neck, specifically the carotid vessel, draining as much blood as she could.

"You sneaky bitch!" Nikolai cried out in painful admiration.

He tried to shake her away, but he couldn't. Something was messing with his mind. His thoughts were getting cloudy as he suddenly felt a string of painful memories playing back to back in his mind. But they weren't just flashbacks, they were the real thing. Suddenly, he felt like he was reliving the terrifying experience all over again. His first kill, the loss of his friends, the betrayals. It wasn't possible. The psychological effects somehow managed to drop him to one of his knees. He tried pulling away, but his own weapon stood as an obstacle to his efforts.

She bit down and bit down hard. She wasn't willing to let go until she lost her last breath. The huge rush of the blood from the major blood vessel poured itself into her mouth and down her throat. As they reached the damage his claws had caused, they started merging and flowing with her own blood. Rushing in the vessels and entering the damaged heart. As her visions slowly started to fade away, she could feel the need to breath. She needed air but at the same time she refused to open her mouth. No matter how painful her wounds were, or the disgusting taste of his blood in her system was, she wasn't going to let go.

Nikolai couldn't take the mental torture anymore. He was willing to do anything but relive his past mistakes. He put his other hand against her body and began pushing her away. Her teeth were still pinned against his neck, but he kept on going. Forcing himself to go through the pain, he managed to push her head away while taking a mouthful of his flesh with her. His claws finally had enough space to pull themselves out. He immediately held his neck and forced his regenerative system to heal it as quickly as it could. His torn flesh was beginning to stretch themselves towards each other. Once they fused and merged again, Nikolai was given enough time to finally breathe peacefully.

He let out a groan as he tried to clear away his mind. How did she manage to cause him such pain? Nobody was ever able to break him, not in his entire life. But one bite, and he was down to his knee. He looked over the deceased body, hoping that she might get up any minute and answer his question.

Maybe that was sooner that he expected.

His eyes suddenly widened as he noticed the huge holes in her body melding together.

"No." He quickly crawled next to her. He flipped her body and saw her chest fixing itself. He raised her body up from the ground and laid his ear on her chest.

Heartbeats. Low, long beats.

"No. No, no, no, no!" He yelled out. He got up to his feet and stepped away from her. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening." He stepped back until his back hit the opposite wall. Letting his tired legs throwing his on the ground. "Not again." He held his head with his eyes filled with shock.

 _You brought this on yourself. No one is to blame but you._

"I didn't know that _this_ would happen." He desperately argued. "I didn't think she'd bite me!"

 _Excuses, never listen. You caused the fire, now you'll live with the scars._

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, begging that it would stop. "Shut up." He pleaded this time.

A soft raise of the chest suddenly caught his attention. He looked at the girl and noticed that she was breathing, just barely.

"Okay." He finally got a hold of himself. "I may have caused the fire, but that doesn't mean I'll set another one." He rushed next to her body and picked her up in a bridal style. Adjusting himself he finally placed her body on the top of his shoulder.

He walked to the end of the alley and poked his head out. "Well Nikolai, just like old times." He took a step outside and checked the perimeter. "Same shit, different day."

* * *

 **...I've got nothing to say for an A/N**

 **Q: But I do! I SHIP IT! Sorry… I know I'm not here for my opinions but… SO CUTE!**

 **IDG: They just fought to the verge of death. Did I miss something?!**

 **Q: Clearly. It's like a Jeff and Jane scenario. Sure they're fighting but man is it adorable. Also, they've got some witty dialogue which makes everything better.**

 **IDG: First off, you don't know if they'll be together, I can change it whenever I want to. Second, they're war heroes! Kind of… Sort of… Maybe...- -ish? You can't compare them to something cute!**

 **Q: Well I just did so HA! But that's just my opinion.**

 **IDG: Of course it's just your opinion, you sold your soul to me. Your opinion doesn't matter! Back in Nikolai's days, women would get shot just for having an opinion.**

 **Q: ! Fine, I'll stop.**

 **IDG: Better. Now get back to the kitchen and make me a sandwich!**


	3. Striking a Deal With The Devil

**As you may've noticed from before, I'm into alot of war games and movies. So expected a lot of FPS references and misuse of harsh and controversy of sensitive war matters. Because let's face it, if I can slaughter hundreds of innocent citizens in 'No Russian' (pun intended) without a second thought, then I'm clearly a sick person.**

 **Q: *giggles and whispers* He's really just a big teddy bear once you get to know him.**

 **IDG: With that said, Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Striking a Deal With The Devil_**

"Blackburn, tell me what's wrong with this picture." The captain casually demanded, staring at what appeared to be the mauled remains of a Nazi soldier.

The one named Blackburn stepped forward to see for himself. "I-I can't tell sir." Unable to find the words, the bald African-American stepped away and waited for further orders.

"I'll tell you what it is lieutenant," The captain got up from his crouching position and announced "This is what I like to call 'Bad news'."

"Permission to speak Sir." One of the other soldiers requested in a Russian accent.

"Please do Mister senior lieutenant." The captain said in a friendly tone while reaching for his cigarette.

"I think…" He cleared his throat and tried to rephrase his sentence. "I believe that this was the work of the root of our problem sir, the Gebiss."

"I'm sorry, what!?" Blackburn blurted.

"Lieutenant!" The captain called out loud. "I don't remember granting you permission to speak freely, did I?"

"Sir no Sir." Blackburn straightened himself and looked up at his superior officer.

The captain walked towards Blackburn and looked him in the eye. "No, I didn't. Senior lieutenant Kazmir and Starshina Vanek, am I pronouncing that right?" He looked over the other foreign pair and wondered.

The gun-wielding Russian nodded "Da ser."

He nodded back and continued his talk "These good men generously volunteered to be an aid in our mission. The least we can do is be thankful. Do I make myself clear lieutenant!" He yelled his last words as he got as close to his nose.

Blackburn looked up and kept his distance "Sir yes sir."

"Good." He stepped back and looked over the body again.

"Sir, permission to speak freely sir." Despite the argument, Blackburn still kept on pursuing.

"Granted." Not even bothering to address him directly, he accepted his request.

"Sir, don't you feel like it's kind of pointless. We're basically chasing some stupid spook story a skinhead mentioned. That guy had an eight inch of a blade down his leg. He could've said anything to save his skinny ass! Sir." Blackburn stated without breaking eye contact.

"Now that is true." The captain waved his finger around the air. "Vanek."

The Russian's attention was grabbed as he quickly replied "Yes ser."

"What did the skinhead say again? Word by word."

Vanek thought hard as he tried to remember "He kept saying teeth. A beast in chains. One came in, no one came out. It never died. But mostly, he kept saying teeth."

"There is your answer James, teeth." The captain replied to the, now humiliated, lieutenant.

"Captain Grimes!" Came the voice of a dismayed soldier running as if his life depended on it. "Captain!" He quickly passed the other soldier until he was in front of Grimes. He opened his mouth but only gasps were heard.

"Whao, at ease sargent. Take a deep breath." Captain Grimes requested from the young elite and perhaps the youngest of them all.

The sergeant took slow and steady breaths until he calmed down. "Captain, we have a situation. Forty tangos on foot, and four tigers closing by."

"What direction?" He asked

The sergeant threw one of his arms towards the direction and said "East. two thousand yards and closing in."

Grimes placed a hand on the nervous soldier and tried to calm him down "Nice work Jenson. Everyone, gather around," he commanded his squad. "Our location will be compromised soon. Destroy everything and set objective to find a new O.P."

The soldiers one by one began repacking the equipment, making sure to leave no evidence behind. Everything was removed and all traces were erased. The squads movements were smooth, rehearsed. They'd done this a million times before and this time was no different.

One of the last soldiers approached the captain and said, "Sir, we have a problem."

"Of course we do."

"The enemy cavalry is approaching from the east. Towards the north and west are nothing but forest. And we can't go back from the south."

The captain took a long deep regretful sigh and said, "So what do you suggest we do Murphy?"

"We… The only way out is through a blaze of fire." He stuttered.

Grimes placed a hand on his chin and thought about it. He looked over his teammates and regrettably announced "Gentlemen, lock your weapons, check your ammo, and start stretching, because in about half hour we'll be raising hell." He looked at the Sargent again and said "Call in an air support. We'll need as much as firepower as we can get."

"I don't think that a good idea." Vanek spoke in the middle of the crowd. "We passed a camp a kilck away. They had fully operational Sams. The birds will be under heavy attacks."

"Good memory Vanek." Grimes gave him a smile. "Change of plans. Tell them to send two choppers ETA twenty minutes. Until then, we ram the camp and blow up the Sams. Understood."

"HOO-HA!"

"Alright, everyone break."

Nikolai took a deep breath and tried to establish how the situation turned from a simple intel delivery to ramming a Nazi camp.

"You okay?"

He looked up and saw Yuri giving him a concerned look. "Da, yes."

He patted on his shoulder and said, "Try to relax, this will be over before you know it."

He nodded a few times in acknowledgment. "Yeah, thanks, Yuri."

* * *

"YURI!" Suddenly bursting out of his nightmare, Nikolai called as loud as he could.

Panicked he held his skull and tried to block out the pain. Moments after realizing his paranoia, Nikolai slowed his heartbeats and tried to calm down.

 _Just nightmares._

"No." He breathed for air and paused. "They were real. The air, the grass, the soldiers…" He almost choked at his words. "... Yuri." He fought the tears. He must not give in to his emotion, especially not now.

 _Yuri's dea…_

"I know, I know!" He painfully swallowed his agony and finished in merely a whisper. "I know."

How had this peaceful night turned out like this. Every year for the past half century he had been keeping his promise. The problem with promises was that it only took one minute, a single moment, to break them. How did he screw up so bad.

Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, he tried to clear his mind. Unfortunately, the soft mumbles and short breaths were too distracting.

Opening his eyes he stared at the bound girl in the corner. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and, just as he had predicted, she began to panic. She struggled to move but quickly found that her entire body was mummified by her own chains. There was definite strain in her movements as she stopped thrashing and slowly locked eyes with her captor.

"Enjoying the view?" She expected to receive a cocky reply like earlier he defied her expectations. Obviously, getting bitten didn't put him in a good mood. While she could generally read people pretty well, this man betrayed nothing. His gaze, perpetually locked on her, seemed dead and cold. After deciding that she wasn't going to glean anything from him in that way her eyes flickered to his neck, expecting to see puncture wounds. Once again he defied expectations. His skin was smooth, almost as if she hadn't even touched it. "You weren't kidding when you said you're unable to die." She couldn't tell is she felt threatened or impressed.

"What's the last thing you remember." Much to his irritation, his voice came out as a rasp.

"Finally. I though I hurt you too much." She chuckled, completely ignoring his question.

"What. Is. The last thing. You remember." He repeated his question but in a much more serious tone.

Raising an eyebrow she noted that she was being ordered around. The thought usually would have rankled but seeing how she wasn't exactly in a comfortable situation, she decided not to get on his bad side. Deciding to match his emotionlessness with her own bland tone she said, "I remember our fight." When his expression did not change she realized that this wasn't the answer he was looking for. Allowing herself a smirk, she added "I also bit your neck. It was only fair, after you-"

She quickly cut herself off as the full impact of the memories hit her. At once the panic that had been simmering in the back of her mind swelled up again. She was aware that as long as her mind was in stress or panic, the chains around her wouldn't respond to her command properly and would only go haywire. Forcing herself to take even gasps of air, she evenly asked, "How am I still alive?" The words only made it seem more real. "You stabbed me in the damn chest!" All cool was gone. She wanted answers and she was going to get them whether he wanted to give them or not.

Nikolai got up from his seat and made his way towards her, maintaining eye contact all the while. "You bit me on the neck and drank my blood. It didn't taste normal to you. Seeing how you didn't hesitate, I'm guessing this wasn't the first time."

"Get to the point!" She snapped, gritting her teeth to keep from trying to bite him again.

"How's your mental state? Any disturbing or unusual thoughts? Maybe voices or hallucinations..."

"Other than the million creative ways to kill you?" His avoidance of her actually questioning was infuriating. It was almost like he was stalling.

"That's good. The humans can not handle this much amount of the blood, especially when it fucks with their thoughts."

"You're not making any damn sense!" It was almost as if he was talking to himself and not her. As she glared at him she decided that if she had to listen to one more bullshit answer, she was going to chew her way out.

"It's true. You were stabbed, and you should've died in moments. But you decided to play the martyr and bite me." He paused for a moment before continuing "My blood is my curse. And now, it's for you as well."

Her eyes widened a bit before saying, "What's that suppose to mean?" Of course, she knew exactly what it, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"I'm saying get used to life, you're going to be living it for a long time."

Shock rippled through her and she had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping."How's this even possible?"

"That's the same question I've been asking myself for almost a half of a century now." His tone dipped low, softening somehow, though not entirely. She didn't need pity, she needed consolance and support. He knew that he had wished for some support after his own operation. But all he got was endless pain and mental torments, but with high results. The mayhem project cost him a lot in his life, but then again what was there to sacrifice.

Just thinking of the suffering he had gone through in his past life triggered another bout of mental torture. Taken by surprise by the suddenness, he grabbed the side of his neck as he tried to swallow the pain in. Somehow, the pain overpowered him and dropped him to the ground. Something really serious happened to him. Never in his life has he gone through such type of pain.

"Don't bother fighting it." He looked up at the girl whose gaze could only be described as uninterested. "No one can survive through the pain. Honestly, I'm surprised that you lived for this long."

"What did you do to me?" He demanded furiously. He needed straightforward answers, and he doubted she was going to give them to him if he asked nicely.

"I am a seeker of justice. I can sense the sinners and the wicked from a mile away. The more devilish the soul, the more pain my bite causes. Your soul is stained with the blood of both the innocent and the guilty. You hold deep regrets and lust for vengeance. No matter how much you beg for forgiveness, it won't matter. The second I dig my teeth into your soul, you're done for it and there is no turning back." She looked away from him. "The reason why I never left the bar was because I needed to punish you. You are… The most heinous living being I ever came across."

"Is that so," He forced his way through the pain and struggled to his feet. "I've lived through every war there was. I watched countless good people die in my place. I pushed my way through the pain and fought back. I may be immortal, but that doesn't mean I don't feel the remorse. It's true that I've done more bad than good, but I don't regret jackshit. My regrets are my own personal demise, not experiences throughout my actions. So don't think for a second I'd give up to some weakling bite, not after what I've been though and not most certainly not before my finish what I started."

She could see and feel the burning fire inside of him. He reminded her a lot of herself. "I really admire your determination. You're the first person who ever managed to go through the trauma and torment without taking their own life." She couldn't help but to give way to a chuckle of admiration. _Can I survive the same torture as well_? Sure she had gone through a lot of trauma of her own and managed to face it but that wasn't anything close to the shock of what she was going through right now.

"Don't think for a second that you're not strong enough to fight it." She gave him a surprised eyebrow raise.

"What made you think I was doing anything of the sort?"

"I know that look, I've seen it more times that I can count. You think that you're not strong enough to fight it." He grabbed the end of the chain and began unwrapping it. "You know how many times I had to slap that idea out of the young scared soldier just so they could fight another day? One too many times. When a grenade blows your limbs away, you don't beg for death, you pick up your gun and fight back. This might come out as too much, but you can't let it win. In a world like this, there are only survivors not heroes."

"You have a strange way into motivating others. Hate to be those soldiers you were talking about."

"Looks like you are now. On your feet soldier."

* * *

Once she was free of being blinded in chains, she sat up on the edge of the bed and waited. But for what, she wasn't sure. She noticed him stepping back to his earlier position, probably to give her a little space to breath. Upon absorbing the atmosphere, she could feel small shots of the breeze hitting her in the chest. She looked down and saw the holes in her jacket and the red stains on her white shirt. It didn't feel like it was hurting or anything. The pain was closer as to having a sharp splinter or a needle. Still, even though she knew she was more of a freak than her previous state, she didn't feel any different.

"So what are your plans now?"

Her attention was brought up when he spoke. She looked up to him with nothing but confusion on her face. "I… I don't know. I guess I'll..." She paused for a moment, thinking carefully about her answer.

Nikolai let out a long sigh and said, "You don't know, do you?"

Sighing in defeat, she shook her head.

Nikolai nodded and disappointingly sighed himself. "It's a shame you know."

She raised her eyebrow.

"For five years straight you've done nothing but be a pain in my ass," Nikolai stated.

"Until today, I never saw your face." She couldn't tell if he was insulting her knowledge or if he was talking nonsense again. From what she knew of him, probably both.

"June 20th 1940, was the date my life changed forever." He began with a cold tone but hinted with sadness. "A friend and me were sent to the heart of Germany to investigate something. You know what I found when I arrived, a demolished concentration camp. It didn't look like it was invaded by an army or a tank. We found this barely alive Nazi scumbag, embracing half of his exposed intestines. His face seemed as if he'd seen the devil. All he did was mumble. Even after we held him at gunpoint and jabbed a knife into his leg, he didn't stop mumbling."

"You know what he was saying," He looked at her as if he wanted her to answer. "Gebiss. That's what he was he warned us about, teeth. I lost my best friend during that process and I vowed to find this Teeth. And when I do, death would've been a mercy."

She sat there, staring at him, but didn't reply.

"Now, the thought of the infamous 'teeth' being a girl never crossed my mind. But at the same time, I never thought I would live to see the day where Teeth started whining and giving up." There was a thin smirk on his lips.

"You said I killed your best friend. Then why did you help me out? Shouldn't you be plotting to kill me?!" She asked, indignant on his behalf.

"You were a part of my friend's death, but not the cause. I may have wanted to kill you, but I gave up on that idea a long time ago. Believe it or not, but I respected your work."

"Bullshit." She deadpanned. "What do you really want from me?"

"It's not about what I want, it's about what Cyrus wants." He replied.

"Who?" Her mind could only take so much.

"The maniac who orders the watchdogs around." He explained. "He's the man who takes freaks like us and turns them into his puppets."

There was a hint of agony that she quickly caught on. "Did… Did he hurt you?"

"No," He replied dryly. "I don't get hurt. Cyrus… Was my fault. I was too stupid and arrogant that I cursed him way back. It is my duty to end him."

"Is that what the bite triggers? Your foolish and naive act?" She was suddenly being sucked in into his own world and demise.

"No, it's something else." She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. "The real reason why I really saved you because I didn't want you to fall into his hands. He's a twisted lunatic. To be honest, I don't even know if he's still in there."

"So what would you do now?"

"Well, first of all, _we're_ going to leave this place. There's no doubt that Cyrus already caught onto our fight and it's only moments before he finds us." He got up from his seat and headed for the closet, undoubtedly looking for something.

"Now suddenly it's _we_?" She demanded in disbelief. "Why would I need your help? I've survived long enough on my own."

"Listen to me," He desperately demanded from her. "Cyrus is unlike anyone you've ever faced. He a highly trained elite with unimaginable skills to kill people like us, not to mention he can't die. He has an army of combatants soldiers waiting for a snap of his fingers. And I still haven't said anything about his _special_ squad." She could see the desperation in his eyes. It was to this point obvious that he wanted to help her.

Then again, "Look, I appreciate your concern, or help, or whatever. But while you have this Cyrus on your tail, I can't do my _own_ duty."

He grabbed the back of the closet and began pushing it. Once the closet was out of the way, he punched the wall, saving time in the process, and dug into it. "And what might that be?"

"My task in finding the head in charge of the ghosts."

"The what?!" He blurted out loud, still searching in the hole.

"You're kidding, right? You know, the white crystals that's been filling the city lately." She explained. "How come you don't know about them?"

He paused for the answer as his hand caught what he was looking for. He took out a small black book out of the hole. "Well whatever you're searching for, it isn't as important as dropping down Cyrus." He opened up the book and looked through it.

"Well, it is for me!" She raised her voice but he was too busy with his book. She jumped off the bed and stomped towards him. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She grabbed his shoulder and gripped it hard. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"I did." He dryly replied. He found what he was looking for and shut the book close. "We don't have much time." He got on his feet but her grip remained unchanged.

"We're not done yet." She looked him dead in the eyes. "Stopping the drug is as important as you stopping Cyrus. It's either we negotiate or I walk without you."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just get it over with. You want to stop the drugs and I want to stop Cyrus. I can't leave you alone and you won't come with me unless I help you."  
"Couldn't be any clearer." She smirked at him and let go of his jacket.

"I'll tell you what, I help you bust this drug dealing and you help me with my problem. Deal?" He reached his hand waiting for it to shake.

"Deal." She humbly accepted his offer.

"Now if we're going to work together, I have conditions." He said, in a somber tone. "Since we're both killers, you need to know where the line lies at. No children, no women, no elders, and no one with disabilities."

She raised an eyebrow "No worries. I know where to draw the line." _At least until recently._

He nodded at her and continued "Good. Now since I don't know anything about these drugs, we're going visit a few friends of mine for answers."

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was a pain in the ass. No thanks, to miss selfish!**

 **Q: *Gasps in outrage* I helped plenty. Just because I made you do your own work doesn't make me a selfish bitch.**

 **IDG: I never called you a bitch. And I thought you were a cat.**

 **Q: *crosses arms* Cats are naturally selfish. Meow.**

 **IDG: Question guys, if a cat gets road killed by 'accident', do I get prosecuted.**

 **Q: Animal cruelty! Wait… are you talking about *gulps* Oh...**

 **IDG: *Taps all five fingers against each other* So Q, what did we learn today? *Smiles evilly***

 **Q: Th-that talking back is dangerous? Meow!**

 **IDG: Good girl! Have a treat *Throws dog biscuit at you***

 **Q: Turns up nose* I don't eat dog biscuits you foolish mortal.**

 **IDG: I could swear I left my car keys around here somewhere. Hey Q, want to go for a ride into a nearby cemetery in the middle of the night?!**

 **Q: If you guys never hear from me again… You know where I am...**

 **IDG: Well, until next time *Picks up the shovel and the convenient large bag***


End file.
